


Against The Odds

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Against The Odds

Title: Against The Odds  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #92: Renewal  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: For those on my flist who were suffering from Snarry withdrawal. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Against The Odds

~

“Sorry, Harry,” Ron muttered, his eyes downcast.

“It’s all right, mate.” Harry patted his shoulder awkwardly. “I don’t blame you. Who knew we’d make it ten years?”

“Wish I’d been more supportive,” Ron said. “Forgive me?”

Harry smiled. “Of course.”

Hermione dabbed away tears as they hugged. “It’s time, Harry,” she said.

Nodding, Harry straightened out his formal robes, walking steadily to the front of the chapel where Severus waited, a smile on his face.

“Can you believe they’re renewing their vows?” Ron asked.

Hermione thought of how devoted they were and she smiled. “Oh, I suspected this would last.”

~


End file.
